The Woman in The Forest
by wingnut06
Summary: Booth and Bones work on a case out of the city. A basic plot with a bit of BB and possibly HA? Please read!Haha Warning chapters contain copious amounts of flirty fluff!
1. Tears

The Woman in the Forest

Okay so this is my first ever Fan fiction so don't expect any award winning literature here! Also reviews both good and bad would be appreciated.

Apologies must be made in advance, because I am from Ireland, some little weird British words or slang might creep in….

Chapter 1

It was 11 O'clock before Temperance Brennan finally left the Jeffersonian and drove the short distance to her D.C apartment and flopped onto her four poster bed. She inhaled the soft scent of home as she sprawled out fully clothed on top of her $300 throw.

She was exhausted both mentally and physically after a particularly tiresome case she had just been working on; it had required a lot of energy because time was of the essence as she and Booth were racing the clock to try and find a serial killer with a deadly attraction to college students. Although the killer was now behind bars, she could still see the faces of the victims at the back of her mind, Angela's drawings some how coming to life in her head, especially the most recent of the victims, Emily Sharpe reminding her that if she ha only worked a bit faster her life could have been saved. Exhausted and emotionally drained, Tempe tried to sleep, tossing and turning until eventually near 1 AM she gave up.

She was just hauling herself out of bed when she heard a familiar knock on the door, rolling her eyes she allowed a small smile to creep over her face as she padded down the hall. Looking through the peephole she saw the broad shouldered figure of Booth still in suit with a solemn expression on his face and opened the door.

He smiled and raised his eyes in an unspoken request to come in, and she stepped back to allow him through the door, and followed him trough her impressive apartment to the sitting room and she silently went to the kitchen and retrieved two Beers form the fridge as he sank into the sofa, soon to be followed by Tempe so sat softly down beside him, handing him a beer. Both of them knew why he was their and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the pair of them going over the case in their heads.

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sight, running a quick eye over Temperance, noticing how her usually bright eyes and delicate face he loved so much were drained of their usual colour.

"Bones, no offence, but you don't look so god, you should really get some sleep." He said, knowing that she had been thinking about Emily.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you knock on my door at midnight, you know that is when most people do tend to sleep!" She retorted, but only half meaning it.

"Bones, listen it's okay to be upset about it, but it's not your fault right? Forensics should have picked it up the weapon sooner…"

"But if I had identified it before."

"They still wouldn't have got round to testing it until they did," he cut in, "it' on them Temperance not us."

"No Booth! I….I should have realised it sooner, it's the first time I've failed at something like this," her voice softened, "that's what I did Booth, failed."

He felt his heart almost breaking as she walked over to the window and looked down at her feet and trying to stop her voice cracking.

"I failed you, I failed Angela Zach and Hodgins because they all did as much as they could, but I failed Emily and it cost her her life…" Her eyes started to well up and as soon as Booth saw her starting to break down he was across the room in seconds and took her arms comforting him in a way that he alone was capable of.

"Shush it's OK, it's alright, listen to me Temperance, you didn't fail her ok?" He asked looking directly into her eyes, "You didn't fail her you gave her her identity back, meaning that she could have a proper burial, and most importantly you caught the bastard that did this to her! Only you could have done that Bones, you sid yourself you have an indispensable skill! Also, Jack, Zach and especially Angela all look up to you so much you could ever let them down even if you did fail them which you didn't! As for me, do you actually think that I could ever be disappointed in you? Every day you continue to amaze me Temperance Brennan; with you I literally do learn something new every day! How many times do I have to point out that for someone so smart, you can be so clueless?"

Temperance buried her face in his shirt inhaling the smell of him, grateful for the solid support. Seeley rocked her for a few minutes like he would Parker after a particularly bad nightmare, stroking her hair softly and rubbing small circles on the small of her back.

Bones looked up sheepishly, embarrassed by her breakdown.

"I'm really sorry I've mussed up your shirt," looking at the mascara stained shirt blushing. Booth just smiled and wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

"Never you worry Bones, I'll send you the dry cleaning bill O.K?"

She pushed him playfully in the shoulder, "Thanks Seeley."

"Hey its no problem, that's what partners are for right?"

"No, that's what friends are for."

He smiled, touched, "You should really be getting to bed," and his smile doubled when Temperance let out a huge yaw in an inadvertent response.

"I'll see you in the morning, trust me you'll feel heaps better after a goodnight's sleep."

With that he leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, which frankly surprised them both then hurried out of the apartment, cannoning of a table as he went. Temperance stood shocked then smiled as he made her way to bed, feeling so much better already.

* * *

Did you like it?

Thanks for reading I'll update ASAP!!


	2. Juicy Journeys

Chapter Two

Just as Booth had predicted Brennan felt hugely better the next morning and arrived at the Jeffersonian the next morning at 8 o'clock as usual. Walking into her office she was surprised to find her door ajar and a somewhat familiar figure sitting on her couch. Smiling she slammed the door behind her making Booth jump out of his skin.

"Jeez Bones! Back to your usual self I see!"

"You'd better believe it! Why are you here?" Booth smiled and rolled his eyes inwardly, that's Temperance for you!

"Well good morning to _you too_, No…..I had a very good morning, yeh the traffic was O.K yeh I saw that too…."

"Ha-ha booth very funny, Ok Ok sorry you know I'm not a people person, well at least you don't fail to point it out often enough, So good morning to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I suppose that will do," Booth smirked, "I have a case for you so come on lets go!" He got up, clapping his hands.

"Where are we going?"

"Well we got about a two hour drive so I'll fill you in on the way"

"Two hours?!" Temperance exclaimed shocked

"Yep so that means there is no time to waste!" He ushered her out of the room with his hand in the small of her back, when suddenly she stopped, causing him to bump into her quite hard, almost knocking her over, were it not for his lightening reflexes causing him to reach out and suddenly grab her hips with his large hands. He stood still for a moment watching the colour mount in her face.

"Oh sorry," she twisted her head to look in his face her lips dangerously close to his own, "I err think I should just erum...Leave a note for the others when they get in, letting them know where I am."

Booth was suddenly shaken out of his stupor and reluctantly let go of her waste. "Yeh that's a good idea. They walked out to the car in silence, and Booth automatically opened the door for Brennan. She smiled at the fact how this didn't bother her anymore and how he did it for her every time they went anywhere. She'd never admit it to anyone, least of all Booth, but she enjoyed these gentlemanly displays of affection from him they were...cute. She smiled 'I've been spending too much time with Angela,' she thought to herself smiling even broader

"What you thinking about Bones? Anything you care to share?" Booth chuckled, he loved watching Temperance smile.

"You actually," and with that she put her earphones into her ears and turned her ipod to shuffle and stared out the passenger window leaving Booth in a stunned silence. The rest of the car journey was spent in relative silence and it wasn't until about 1 hour and 45 minutes later that Brennan finally took out her earphones and asked,

"So are you going to tell me where we are going? Or do I have to wait?"

"It wasn't me that chose to be unsociable and put my earphones in Bones!"

"Well sorry, but…I well…"

"I'm kidding," He chuckled at her scowl, "Have you ever heard of the Dale Hotel? It's really posh, you have to practically be richer than Bill Gates to say there, although it does have a really good heath centre but I doubt any of the people who go there actually use it, too busy playing golf." He scoffed.

"Booth! You are so prejudiced! And even though I have no clue who Bill Gates is, I have actually stayed there before! Me and an old boyfriend stayed there before, it's very nice and I'll have you know that I made full use of the facilities!"

"Oh so your boyfriend wasn't up to much then? May have the money but that doesn't make up for lacking in other aspects."

"What makes you say that? And he wasn't rich!" She cocked her head to one side that made her look adorable to Booth, well even more so than usual.

"Well obviously if you spent a lot of the visit at the health centre, you weren't doing well lets say, strenuous activities of another sort."

Brennan blushed and turned bright red "Excuse me! What are you trying to say"

"Well," Booth paused, "If I had spent all that money taking a girl there I would make it worth both our whiles going, and she wouldn't have any energy to do much else."

"Booth! You are absolutely shocking," Brennan suddenly had a thought and smirked, "You shouldn't be so hard on the female sex as a species, I mean obviously from your past experience, your partners' stamina can't have been all that great. However I think I would be perfectly capable to keep up with any sort of…pace that you would choose to set."

Booths jaw dropped and she continued, "And _still_ have more energy for further activity strenuous," she eyed him up and down, "or not so…"

"Hey that was cheap, you have no idea just how strenuous I can be!"

"Believe me I do, I have to put up with you almost everyday remember?"

"Oh very funny, I guess you win that round Bones, but I will get you back later!" They were pulling up to an amazing building situated in front of a line of impressively tall trees. "Wow Bones your boyfriend must have been pretty loaded to take you here!"

"Well I paid, it was only a week, and it was his idea." She shrugged

"What a rude bastard! He should have paid, although a week here would cost me more than a month's salary."

"Yeh but that's you Booth, your not like other guys."

"I'm not?" He smiled as he pulled up beside a police car, and officers were swarming around the scene, taping police tape all around to stop the nosy hotel guests getting a good view.

"Stop hunting."

"Fishing, Bones, fishing for compliments. And that is not what I was doing!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really, will you please tell me why I'm here?"

"Okay, so a group of walkers were trekking trough the woods when they found a body, so they got spooked and ran back to the resort. That was a few hours ago, Forensics are there at the moment, and before you ask no, they didn't touch the skeleton, they do know what they are doing."

"_Alright_ Booth. It's not like I think the FBI are _completely_ incompetent, I mean…

"Bones!"

"Well the amount of money spent each year alone on.."

"Okay were here" he said hastily noticing the looks they were getting from surrounding agents.

They had gotten out of the car and he had led her to the edge of the dense forest. A agent motioned down the path and he thanked his lucky stars that he had picked today to wear his converses as he stared at the mucky path.

"Booth, why is the FBI involved in this, is there any evidence to suggest foul play?"

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us that Bones."

"But why are you.."

"Bones please just wait an see please?" he gave her his biggest charm smile.

"You know I hate surprises," she pouted

"Aw you look cute when you pout."

She promptly scowled and followed and after a brief walk through the woods, they came to a cluster of people in a clearing in the trees, who turned round and looked at the pair expectantly. Booth felt a rush of pride at the way Brennan was so respected and at how she took it all in her stride. Over the past few months the pair had solved so many cases together that they were famous throughout the bureau and the younger officers watched in awe as Brennan knelt over the skeleton

"You see now?" Booth asked

"The skull is missing! How can I tell who this is?"

"Yes, and the strange thing is that the walkers were sure they saw a full skeleton, skull included when they found it!"

* * *

Did you like it? I know that Tempe's character changes from weak to flirty overnight but hey I love the flirty fluff! Review (if u want) 


	3. Puzzles

Brennan was quietly taking notes on her small Dictaphone, oblivious to the fact that many people were now crowded round her in a hushed silence, Booth stood back and watched. He was enjoying himself to no end, not only was everyone in awe of his fantastic partner, she was on her honkers beside the skeleton and from this angle he could get a seemingly perfect view of her full, round…..

"Booth!"

"Eh,..what?"

"I just asked you if I could borrow that fleece you kept in your car, its getting cold."

He hadn't failed to notice that she had, infact, been looking cold but was to busy appraising the sight of the stunning forensic anthropologist in front of him to do anything. He scowled as almost every agent there rushed forward to offer her their jackets, it seems he wasn't the only one that was enjoying how her trousers clung so tightly to her perfect curves. Although he was pleased to see Brennan mirror his scowl to the other agents after rolling her eyes. The agents backed away, as her death glare had the power to repel even the horniest of FBI agents, well almost. Booth raised is eyebrows as she turned to face him again, and chuckled as he obediently removed his jacket.

"Here take this, I'm too warm anyways," every agent held their breath, as he placed his jacket round her still crouched form, ready for him to receive the same treatment as all the others, but to their surprise, and to Booth's delight she gratefully accepted it, and went back to making notes on her small Dictaphone.

"The grave is shallow with freshly overturned dirt, suggesting body was buried in the last 3 days. However still in the early stages of decomp, suggesting death occurred between 3-6 months. The pelvis suggests female approximately aged late 20's, evidence of damage to the Sacrum and Coccyx, however unable to determine cause of death at present time."

She stood up, drawing the jacket around her, I want these boxed and sent to the Jeffersonian immediately, and I want soil samples form the surrounding area, including absolutely anything unusual from the grave, even a leaf out of place, to be at the Jeffersonian by the time I get there. It's getting dark and it looks like rain so if I were you I'd hurry."

"You heard the lady, get movin!" yelled Booth and turning to Bones said,

"Right I want to know who exactly was with the group that found the skeleton, what they did until the police got here, who they talked to, and where they went."

"Okaay, well where do you want to start Booth?" asked Tempe

"I guess we need to see who has been going out and in of the hotel maybe pull some CCTV and look for any activity, anybody acting suspicious with skeleton shaped boxes.'

"Okay well if you want to get the tapes, ill get a ride back to the Jeffersonian with the bones, I don't trust those guys to pack them right anyways while you use your FBI charm to get those tapes without a warrant."

He smiled, "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"No that's fine Booth I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Sorry stupid of me to ask."

"No, not stupid, sweet." With that she turned on her hell and walked in the direction of Agent Carter's departing back, and her bones, leaving Booth with a smile on his face

It was nine o'clock and knowing that Brennan would still be in the lab, Booth headed straight for the Jeffersonian, picking up some Wong Foo's on the way. The lab was deserted and Booth met Brennan looking frustrated on her way down from the platform.

"Whoa Bones, you don't looked to pleased, come and recuperate with me and explain the problem over some Chow Mein

"ARRRGH," Brennan exclaimed through a mouthful of noodles. Booth raised his eyebrows, clearly amused to see her so worked up.

"I just don't get it Booth! Damage to the Sacrum and Coccyx causing minor alteration to the Sacral curve suggest.."

"In English please.."

"Oh sorry, basically she fell from something and it damaged her "tail bone" and altered the shape of her back."

"Ouch, so was that the cause of death?"

"I don't know, maybe, no, but.. well the nature of the break suggest that she repeatedly fell or was dropped on her back, violently and repeatedly, however the hairline fractures In the lumbar vertebrae almost fully healed. Not to mention the weird shape of her legs, and I found what appear to be bone fragments but they don't appear to have come from any other part of the body."

"So you are saying.."

"Well the 5 lumbar vertebrae are the largest and strongest in the body, their function is to support the weight of the upper body, damage to these would cause severe pain probably paralyses, however these have been superbly set, meaning this girl has had major back surgery in the past year, form a pretty amazing surgeon. As for the fragments they defiantly belong to the victim but I have no clue what they are."

"Hey it's a start, well done! Did Hodgins find anything from the soil?" Booth asked

"Nah I'm still waiting on the results, did you get anywhere at the Hotel?"

"Well I got the tapes, I had to charm smile the receptionist to get them though, but she didn't see to min, havent watched them yet though."

Brennan scowled and her eyes went darker, 'tramp, bet she didn't, not that I blame her I hate to admit it but it's not like I can do much to resist that smile either.' Booth saw the flash of anger I her eyes and looked hurt.

"Sorry, I just thought that we could watch them together, you know? It's not ike I've been slacking off or anything."

Brennan snapped her head up "What? Oh no I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about that, yes I'd love to watch them with you, just let me grab my coat, my place or yours?"

Booth smiled and was about to reply when Hodgins came through the door,

"Dr. Brennan, I was just about to leave, when I remembered something about the bones that had caught my attention and thought to examine a sample of clothing rather than soil. Sorry I knew you asked me to do the soil first but I'll work on it tomorrow. When you brought the bones in did u smell anything else except normal smells of decomp?"

"No, why?"

"Well neither did I, once u cleaned them I had the pile of gunk sitting beside me on the work bench to dry out so I could separate the soil more easily. After u left to go in here, I smelt something that I recognised as the guy's toilets in any Bar in D.C.

"That's gross man," Booth looked disgusted

"Yeh, but basically those Bones are soaked in ammonia."

"What?" Booth and Brennan both exclaimed

"But, of what form?"

"Well after further examination, I determined due to the amount of urea, it is infact urine, and I also discovered faecal matter."

"That's _really_ gross."

Temperance frowned something wasn't fitting here she knew she just needed the last piece of the puzzle for it to fall into place.

"Did u find anything else?"

"Only some soil, a waxy substance on the shirt I still need to identify and a few wood shavings" There it was just as Hodgins finished his sentence it all mad sense to Brennan.

"Follow me," she said to Booth an hurried off to the platform with him hot on her heels.


	4. Pet Names

**Hey so sorry for any mistakes in advance. This chapter is kinda boring like a sort of filler, but quite long. lol**

**ALSO.. can I just say I had not seen "Headless Witch in the Woods" yet cos we're behind in the Uk, so didn't copy whole missing skull thingy, so sorry about that to all.**

**Hope u like it please Review, and i'll update a but quicker next time, (sorry this took so long, I have mocks ya know!)**

* * *

"Bones? What is it?" 

"I can't believe that I missed this I'm so stupid!"

"Hey I think we both know that's complete crap! You're easily the smartest person I know, and by saying that you're stupid technically that means that I must be completely dunce..."

"Shut up Booth! I should have seen this, the shape of the legs, extra cartilage, almost bones and the damage coccyx…"

"Please, enlighten us," Booths sighed, annoyed at being told to shut up, but his annoyance faded when he realised the brilliance of his partner's realisation.

"Horses, the ammonia came from horses. That pungent smell in a horses stable comes from stale urine in the bedding, in this case wood shavings. But the bit that's annoying me is the fact that I should have realised the connection. First of all I would have recognised the bend of the legs as due to horse riding. I should have, were it not for the fact that this person has not been riding a horse for at least the past year, not since she fell off her horse and hurt her back. My guess is she fell off her horse and was dragged, bouncing behind the horse, causing major damage to her back. Finally horse riders often develop extra cartilage in their legs and hips due to constant wear, as this went unused it turned into bone, it happens all the time in horse riders it's just no one is aware of it happening because it has no effect whatsoever."

"Aah, so this must mean she is am member of the Club at the Hotel, they have loads of horse riders there, and I'll bet they remember an accident like that." Booth smiled, knowing they were one step further to finding out who this girl was.

"So, back to the club then?" Brennan asked without looking up from the table.

"Yeah I think we should stay there a night or two, you know get a feel for the place and the people, ask around a bit."

"Yeh and we can use the FBI's $50 dollars a day to tip the bell-boy." She laughed knowing how little he was allowed to spend when in the field.

"Whoa, did you just make a joke, no wait I'd call that an attack, but seeing as Hodgins is loaded enough we can put everything on tab and send it to the Jeffersonian right?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Booth there is no way I'll get permission to charge the Jeffersonian for a "jolly" because you want to get a "feel for the place."

"Okay Bones only use air-quotes once in a sentence, and they don't involve your knees as well. So I guess it will be a short stay in a cheap room if I'm paying, we may even have to share."

"Well in that case I'll cover it, me being a best selling author, I think I could manage a couple of nights in _two _decent rooms." Temperance half wondered if she would let Booth pay, if it meant sharing a room, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Nah Bones, it would be a bit hypocritical of me to let you pay after slagging off your ex." He shuffled on his feet, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Hah, Booth, that was a romantic weekend away which he invited me on, this is not, and anyway if I didn't mind before, I hardly am going to now am I? It would be my pleasure"

Booth smiled, "Kay Bones pack your bags! We can drive up in the morning and make it there for lunch, and at least I can pay for that!"

"Deal, can you give me a ride back to my place and I can phone them and make reservations for the hotel, and restaurant and stuff."

"Right okay, I think we should try and go undercover again, like in Vegas." Booth tried to look her in the eyes without blushing for as long as he could, before he quickly looked down at his feet."

"Why..." Temperance eyed him suspiciously, why was he blushing like that? Her heart fluttered at the memory of how close they had come to...getting close in Vegas.

"Well ya know, get a better feel for the place, I think we'll find out more gossip, if we're going as just a well off couple."

"Oh Ok, well, maybe your right. Oh dear I'm going to have to go shopping." Her face fell at the idea, this also meant she was going to have to wake Angela up very early to go shopping with her, getting Angela out of bed early was something that she would much rather not do.

"Why?"

"Because, if we're a young couple on a sort of post-honey moon weekend away in a nice hotel, I doubt we would be wearing jeans and T-shirts, the whole time, and from what I can remember, they have a sort of formal dance on Friday evenings, so I'm gonna need a dress and your gonna need a tux. That is if you still want to go for this undercover business."

"Are you kidding, an excuse for me to wear a tux and I'm there!"

"Right, so back to mine then?" She asked, grabbing her jacket form over the metal railing.

"Excuse me?" Booth turned to face her

"To watch the CCTV footage, you can get started on that, and I'll call Angela and the hotel."

* * *

With that they left and as soon as they got home Temperance was on the phone to Angela. 

"Sweetie, why for the love of Colin Farrell, do we need to go shopping at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Because Booth and I are going away for the weekend and I need some formal wear, nice evening wear and probably a bathing suit of some kind." Temperance explained down the phone.

"Sweetie, explain now before I get excited and wet myself over nothing."

"What, Angela are you ill?"

"No, why for the love of Brad Pitt are you going away with Booth? Did u two finally get it on? You did, didn't you, is this a dirty weekend away…ooh yes it is I can't wait to tell Hodgy he's gonna…"

"No Angela, Booth and I are going undercover again at a nice hotel and I need some nice things to wear."

"Oh, well there's still hope I just think that...NO STOP THAT!" Brennan heard a scuffle on the other end of the phone, "DON'T YOU DARE JACK! YOU WILL REGRET IT!" The next thing Bones heard was fits of laughter from both her and Hodgins before the line went dead. She rolled her eyes and phoned the hotel, making her reservations.

Brennan realised how weird she must have sounded after she hung up, it was only when the woman asked her how many rooms she wanted did she realise that it would look odd if her and Seeley didn't share, and she took a total blank when the receptionist asked her what the names of the guests were. Knowing she would have to use her credit card, she had to keep at least her first name, as her second one had obviously been changed due to recent marriage.

"Err Temperance and Seeley Booth, Mr and Mrs Booth, yes urm I'm Mrs Booth." The receptionist had only laughed and guessed it was due to her recent marriage.

Tempe went back next door and sat beside Booth, who looked at her exasperated,

"These tapes are useless, someone has smashed the lights round the side of the hotel, so it's too dark to make anything out, do you think Angela could fix them?"

"I don't know I'll ask her next time I talk to her if she is not being assaulted in someway by Hodgins." Booth laughed and then stood up.

"I better get going here, u need an early start and all that with shopping and what not, I'll be round I the morning to pick you up Ok Bones?" he tuned to walk out and she followed him to the door.

"Oh yeh I was thinking," he spun round and smacked right into Tempe, who was too busy thinking about what kind off dress she was going to wear to stop in time.

"Whoa sorry Bones, you Okay?" She smiled and nodded trying to stop her eyes form watering at the pain in her foot from where he had trodden on it.

"Yeah so I was thinking if we take your car, it looks less well federal than mine, and plus, it's a nice car, and I wouldn't mind driving it up there!"

"What makes you think you'll be driving?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow

"Erum you can't resist my smile?" He threw her his biggest charm smile, and she rolled her eyes,

"Perhaps it would be better you drive, being the stereotypical husband and all that." Booth smiled at his triumph; ha I knew she likes my smile.

"Night _honey_," he winked at her

"Yes bye _Darling_," he winced

"Ooh we're not 80, what about Babe?"

"I'm not discussing pet names with you in the hallway of my apartment building now go HOME!"

"Okay see you in the morning precious." And with that he walked down the hall with a big smile plastered to his face.


End file.
